Adventures of Auron And Lulu Chapter 2
by Adventures Of Auron And Lulu
Summary: Chapter 2! Now heading to Macalania. Will Auron make a new Bird friend? Will Lulu learn more about her powers?


With my Memory gone and all

Am I still Me?

What kind of person was I?

~Lulu

Life before yesterday

I can barely Remember it

Oh right, I was happy.

~Auron.

Chapter 2 - **Why did I Let This Woman Follow Me?~ This Guy Needs To Cool Off!**

_Auron and Lulu are now starting their journey together to find sin, after leaving from the thunder planes to the a small medic tent, and are now on the long road to Macalania. Auron is walking on ahead while Lulu is dragged slightly behind._

**Lulu:** So where are we heading!

**Auron****: **We are going to Macalania Forest, we might find someone who knows something about SIN.

**Lulu:** Then we find out where it is and kick its butt!

**Auron:** (_dumbfounded_)... Yes, then we find out where it is and kick..its "butt"

**Lulu:** You know whats been bugging me?

**Auron:** I hope its me, so you might leave

**Lulu:** It is you! why is your face always covered?

**Auron:** Thats none of your buisness

**Lulu:** I made it my buisness

**Auron: **Shut it

**Lulu:** I just dont get why a handsome mad would cover his face. You could have beaver teeth for all I know

**Auron:** Beaver teeth?

**Lulu:** Yeah two giant teeth on top

**Auron:** I assure you I dont

_Lulu gets a big smile on her face, thinking something mischevious. _

**Lulu:** Show me your face or ill set you on fire!

_Auron grabs out his sword and points it at Lulu._

**Auron:** Raise your hand at me and ill cut it off

**Lulu:** (_pff_) Such a sour wuss

_The two continue walking, but what they dont notice is a giant bird is swiftly flying behind them. _

**Auron:** I wish something would just carry you off Lulu

Lulu faces and raises hand at Auron

**Lulu:** Shoo

_The bird swoops down and grabs Auron with its big beak and starts to fly away. Auron is struggling to make it let go._

**Lulu:**Uh oh, was that suppose to happen?..

**Auron:** Lulu now, use your magic!

_Auron then immediantly wonders if saying that was a good idea._

_Lulu thinks quickly, she lifts her hand and throws a fire ball at the bird, but it misses and hits Aurons coat_

**Auron:** (_shouting loudly_) Moron! what are you aiming for! I knew I shouldnt have relied on you!

_The bird is starting to make distance._

**Lulu:** (_pff_) I ment to do that. Crap its getting far up, its all or nothing

_Lulu again makes a fire ball and throws it as hard as she can. The fire ball gets closer and closer and pow! the bird gets burnt on its chest, it makes a loud squack noise and lets go of Auron. _

_Auron falls 40 feet into a small lake._

_Lulu runs quickly to the lake. Auron gets out with a look of insanity on him._

**Auron:** I hope to all Spira that the spiral of death that happens to SIN as well happens to you. For one death is just not enough. 

_Auron then starts to walk ahead._

**Lulu:** (_pffff_) not even a thank you, that bird could have ate you

_Auron starts to think for a moment. He turns around to face Lulu_

**Auron:** Did you know you can cast more than just fire?

**Lulu:** Really? Nobody told me

**Auron:** Well I am, now, im tired of catching on fire. Lift your hand and think of large amount of water

**Lulu: **Alright let me try

_Lulu starts to raise her hand, Auron immediantly interrupts_

**Auron:** No wait!, for Yevon sake please dont raise your hand towards me when you do these things

**Lulu:** (_Laughs_) Oh right, silly me

**Auron:** Id like to cut you up and say "silly me"

_Lulu turns around and raises her hand, thinking of water, a big surge of water is released, gallons appearing and being released at amazingly fast speed. Lulu stop it and faces Auron_

**Auron: **You done well. You will be very useful against SIN

_Auron turns and continues walking, Lulu follows._

**Lulu:** Are we there yet

**Auron:** No

_5 minutes later_

**Lulu:** Are we there yet

**Auron:** No

_5 minutes later_

**Lulu:** Are we ther..

**Auron:** No. Ask again and ill make sure you never get there. 

**Lulu: **You know,it woudnt be so bad if you showed me your whole face. Your eyes too. They could be giant frog eyes for all I know

**Auron: **Frog eyes?

**Lulu:** Yeah, super large with tiny black dot

**Auron:** I assure you I dont. Now shut it and walk

**Lulu:** Jeesh someone needs to cool off

_Lulu raises her hand _

**Lulu: **Water!

_Gushes of water hit Auron, making him sail 10 feet away_

**Auron:** (_While being carried away by the water, saying to himself_) im going to kill her

_Lulu begins to wonder if she can also create ice. She lifts her hand_

**Lulu:** Ice!

_A large amount of ice starts hitting the ground, covering all the grass and dirt in a layer of ice_

**Lulu:** Auron! now we can slide to Macalania!

_Lulu starts sliding all the way to where Auran was pushed too, while creating layers of ice in the ground as she slides_

**Lulu:** This way is much faster, hurry up you old fart

_Auron gets up and begins to slide swiftly towards her_

**Auron:** Lulu, Something has crossed my mind that I never imagined would

**Lulu:** How smart I am?

**Auron:** No, that was already known from the beginning and I blame myself for not getting away while I still could. Im beginning to have mixed feelings

**Lulu:** Awe your falling for me!

**Auron:** (_shutters_) Its not that, quite the opposite. Im debating what I want to kill more. SIN or Lulu. 

**Lulu: **(_pff_) Fire

_Lulu puts fire on the part of ice straight ahead of where Auron was sliding, Auron feet land in the dry ground spot and cause Auron to make a huge trip and fall on the other end of the ice, falling on his belly and sliding like this all the way to Macalania _

**Lulu: **See ya there!

**Auron: **(_loudly says while sliding on belly)_

**Why did I let this woman follow me!**

Chapter 3: **The Forest of Macalania. I Hope I Dont Burn The Trees.~ I hope She Doesnt Burn Me. ~**


End file.
